divergent high
by lunafalks33
Summary: so it's another divergent characters in modern high school thing, but this time Tobias is new. please read and review.


**tobias p.o.v**

First day at divergent high, no friends. I hate being the knew kid.

I'm walking down the halls looking for locker 183, when i accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry man." the guy says as I help him up, "I'm Zeke by the way."

"Four." I say.

"You must be knew here, I'm looking for the knew dude, slash you, to show around."

"Can you help me find my locker?" I ask.

I notice a girl wearing an inch of mascara walk bye and wink at me.

"Sure Four, 183, just around the corner."

*********************************************page break*************************************************

I don't have many classes with Zeke but he introduces me to his girlfriend Shauna, and a girl named Christina.

At lunch Zeke invites me to sit with him and his friends. Sitting around a table are Shauna, Will, Merlene, Christina, Al, Lyne, Uriah who is Zeke younger brother, Zeke and 2 empty seats. I sit in one in between Uriah and the other spare seat.

"Where's Tris?" Will asks facing Christina. _Who's Tris?_

"She was in france for a month and only got back last night so she isn't coming today but she'll be here tomorrow, I'm going to her place after school and she said to bring people, want to come anyone?"

"sure!" everyone chimes except for me and Lyne.

"Four, if you're not busy you don't get a say in it you're coming, you'll like Tris, everyone does. And Lyne, she bought souvenirs for everyone."

"I'll come." Lyne says quickly.

"Sure." I shrug.

*******************************************page break***************************************************

After school, Zeke tells me to follow his car in my motorcycle to Tris' house, which turns out to be a few blocks away from mine.

"_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills, where the landslide brought me down…" _

_Wow! _I think, I look up at the huge mansion in front of me, searching for the source of the flawless singing and guitar playing, when I see the most beautiful girl, holding a blue guitar and singing, perched on the edge of a window 3 stories up, not the safest thing. _Wow!_

Her flawless blonde hair in a braid, blows out in the breeze as she plays. She is stunningly beautiful. I love her voice, if I could just listen to it forever… _Wait! What?!_

"Yo Tris!" Zeke shouts up at the girl, who immediately stops playing and waves down at us. Oh crap, this is Tris.

"The doors unlocked come up!" she hollers back.

Tris must be rich. A butler offered us lemonade when we came in.

"Tris!" Christina and Shauna squeal and run to hug her after she closes the window.

"Trissy," Uriah says as he puts an arm around her, _are they dating?_ I'm almost disappointed by the thought of it, wait. why do I care?

"Who's this?" She asks, pointing my direction.

"I'm Four." I say smiling,

"Cool name. I got souvenirs!"

She opens a small grey suitcase sitting on her bed and pulls out a pair of silvery custom made flats with _Christina _soed on to the side in black thread. Christina hugs tris and immediately puts on the extremely expensive shoes. Next she pulls out a slip of paper turning out to be a free tattoo for Lyne, it's not from france but I get the feeling that Lynes hard to buy for. The rest of the girls got a variety of coloured and expensive flats with theirs names stitched on the side, the guys all got good quality expensive muscle tee's with their names written in graffiti style across the front, she even pulled out and extra for me.

I notice that every thing, except Lynes gift, are from prior industries, the most successful and expensive fashion designer in the world. I read a plaque on the wall reading: certificate of achievement Beatrice Prior. Oh.

"We have some time lets play 'I've never'." Zeke shouts louder than necessary, once everyone agrees, we sit in a circle on the floor in Tris's bed room. "If you have done the thing, you have to take of one article of clothing, shoes and sock _do_ count because its never have I ever and not truth or dare. I'll start, i've never kissed Christina."

Will.

Tris is next, "Never kissed a girl or guy." She've never kissed a guy? i wonder why, she's beautiful, smart, a great singer… I think I kind of have a crush on her, I wonder if thats possible I only just met her. This already sucks, she'd never go for me.

This gets everyone.

"Tris?" Someone calls from downstairs.

"Thats my mom you guys have to leave, sorry." as we're ushered out the door she stops me and says "It was nice meeting you Four."

After I get everyone's cell phone number I walk home and wait for tomorrow when I get to see Tris again.

At lunch the next day, Zeke informs the group that Uriah and him are hosting a truth or dare party tonight.

As the bell rings to signal the end of the day, Tris stops me outside and tells me to wear layers to the party, whatever that means. Zeke gives me a ride to his house and we hang out before the others arrive.

**Tris's p.o.v**

"But chrissy!" I complain,

"Please! Fours going to be there, and you obviously like him!"

"What! I don't like Four! Well as a friend ya but...Hey!" Christina had taken out her make up and was fighting Tris to make her wear it.

"You were totally checking him out at lunch today Trissy."

"Don't call me that." I then realized that- I do like Four. I'm not pretty, but I'm going to look striking tonight. Just for him.

**Fours p.o.v**

Everyones here is fancily dressed, except Tris and Christina who still haven't show up. The doorbell rings.

"Trissy! Chrissy!" Uriah says when he opens the door.

Tris.

Looks.

So.

Hot.

She's wearing a short black dress with a vneck lined with gold thread, dark purple leggings down to her knees, and just enough eye make up so that her blue grey eyes stand out. If she isn't mine by the end of the night something bads going to happen.

"Truth or dare time, if you don't do the dare or answer the truth remove one article of clothing not including shoes or socks, I'll start." Zeke says rubbing his hands together, "Will, T or D?"

"D."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like on the lips." Everyone seems to know he likes Christina except Christina herself. Will stands up and walks over to Christina and kisses her. After around thirty seconds , Christina breaks apart and whispers something in Wills ear, he smiles and sits next to her. They're a sweet couple.

"My turn, Uriah, you know the question." Will says.

"Dare!"

"Seven minutes in heaven with . . . The girl you like. More commonly known as, Malene." At this, Marlene and Uriah both blush redder than a tomato.

Seven minutes later, Uri and Marlene, return from the spare bedroom with messed up hair and Uriah with lipstick on his neck.

"Four! T or D?"

"I'll go with . . . Dare."

"Seven minutes with . . ."

**Ha ha ha! the suspense! ya ya, since it's Four you know who seven minutes is with. please review, but please be nice, helpful criticism and ideas for what should happen next! thx (:**


End file.
